A Tale of Two Friends
by Leafstar15
Summary: The wolf shall save the thunder that share's its blood. For many generations, the four clans of cats have shared this forest. Passing down the old laws from their powerful ancestors. Sinister cats grow stronger and stronger by day and night. In the midst of this turmoil, a lone housecat named Riley accompanied by a dog named Mint may turn out to be the bravest warriors ever seen.


Silver light flittered down onto the silent whispering leaves. Shadows stirred as lithe shapes began to take form. Unsheathed claws glittered against the moonlight. Eyes flashing like gold. Wary of each other, as the sound of a battle-cry erupted. Springing forward, the creatures tangled together.

On the edge of the mass of fur and claws, a dark tabby tom pinned a light-grey tom. The light-grey tom was struggling against the dark tabby's long gleaming claws.

"Tigerstripe!" the light-grey tom growled. "Were you trying to hunt in our territory? The field is ours!"

"It doesn't matter Nightblossom. We're defending our territory!" the dark tabby spat harshly.

Suddenly a ear-splitting yowl pierced the air. "They're more Shadowclan cats coming!"

Dark tousled bundles of fur and fangs, came bounding from the darkened forest before them. The Shadowclan warriors sprinted forward, pouncing into the battle without hesitating about it.

The dark tabby stared down at Nightblossom.

"You may be able to catch frogs, but you'll never belong on this side of the forest!" He drew back with a snarl and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.

The desperate scream of a Thunderclan tom rose above the sound of clan warriors fighting. A lean Shadowclan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on his belly.

Tigerstripe loosened his grip on Nightblossom, as he watched Mousepad getting beaten by the Shadowclan tom. Tigerstripe let go of Nightblossom as he leapt off and charged toward the tom. With a mighty push, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the tom.

"Run, Mousepad, get away!" he growled, as he faced the Shadowclan tom who had threatened him.

Mousepad jumped to his paws, wincing from the deep gash on his side, and darted away.

Standing behind Mousepad, Tigerstripe spat with fury as the Shadowclan tom sliced opened his chest. Feeling blood wet his muzzle, he lunged toward the tom and sank his fangs into the front leg of his enemy.

The Shadowclan cat protested and struggled free.

"Tigerstripe!" A yowl came from a warrior with a dark chest as shaded as night. "Let's go! Too many Shadowclan warriors!"

"No, Cedardusk. Thunderclan can never be defeated!" Tigerstripe yowled back, leaping over to Cedardusk's side.

"We hunt here, this is ours!"

Blood was dripping down his chest, and he shaked his head patiently, letting blood drip from his wound over his right eye onto the grass below.

"Thunderclan shall honor you Tigerstripe, but we cannot afford to lose more warriors," Cedardusk advised.

"Ivystar would never let his warriors fight against impossible odds. We shall have another chance to avenge this defeat."

He met Tigerstripe's cold-steeled gaze, as he reared away and bounded onto a small boulder at the edge of the field.

"Retreat, Thunderclan! Run!" he yowled.

That's when a black-silver she-cat struggled away from her opponent. Snarling as she backed away toward Cedardusk.

For a moment, the Shadowclan cats looked surprised. Had they won this battle so easily?

Then Nightblossom yowled a joyful cry. When they heard him, the Shadowclan warriors raised their voices and joined the deputy in screeching their victory.

Cedardusk gazed down at the two warriors. With a small flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the Thunderclan cats dived into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Tigerstripe followed lastly. He paused on the edge of the clearing, glancing at the bloodstained field. His face was steely, his eyes fuming in rage. Then he turned around and followed his clan back into the silent forest.

Near an old oak tree, an old tom sat alone. Staring up at the clear night sky. Around him, he could feel shadows creeping as they crept around him.

A small tortoiseshell she-cat appeared from a shadowed bush, the sound of her pawsteps silent. The dark-grey tom dipped his head in a small greeting.

"How is Mousepad doing?" he asked calmly.

"His wounds were deep, Ivystar," replied the tortoiseshell ginger, as she settled onto the dewed grass. "But he is quite young and quite strong; he should be better soon."

"The others?"

"They'll recover as well."

Ivystar sighed softly. " We were lucky this time. You're quite the medicine cat, Ashpetal."

He turned his head to gaze at the leaves above, watching as they flowed quietly in the soothing breeze.

"This defeat troubles me. Thunderclan hasn't been defeated in it's own territory ever since I was named leader," he murmured softly. "This is the time where it'll be more difficult. Newleaf is late, and the clan has fewer kits. Thunderclan is desperate for new warriors if it's to survive."

"The year is only beginning," Ashpetal meowed calmly. "There'll be more kits when greenleaf gets here."

The dark tom shifted his shoulders tensely.

"Perhaps. Though training the young ones to become warriors often take time. Time we don't have. If Thunderclan needs to defend it's territory, it shall need new warriors soon."

"Are you looking to Starclan for answers?" asked Ashpetal calmly, directing her gaze to watch the leaves with Ivystar.

"It's times like this, that we need advise from the ancient warriors for help. Have you spoken to Starclan?" meowed Ivystar.

"Not for moons, Ivystar."

Suddenly three shooting stars lit the surrounding trees, as they flew past. Ashpetal trembled quietly, and her fur surrounding her spine bristled.

Ivystar's ears flicked forward but he remained quiet, as he waited for the news that Ashpetal would tell him. After some time, Ashpetal closed her eyes then opened them and looked over at Ivystar.

"That was a message. From Starclan," she murmured. A faraway look entered her eyes.

"Wolf brings forth new messages, following the scent of watermint. Crimson flames guides bramble thorns and wolf protects the four-leafed clover, from the jagged roots. The wolf shall save the thunder that share's its blood."

"Wolf?" Ivystar echoed. "A wolf could destroy us! They are to be feared by all clans! How shall it save us?"

Ashpetal shook her head softly.

"I honestly don't know," she revealed. "But, Starclan has chosen to share this message with me."

Ivystar fixed his dark blue eyes on the medicine cat.

"If Starclan has clearly spoken, then so be it. Then this message will somehow save our clan."


End file.
